Dmitri Simyanova
Dmitri Ivanevich Simyanova is, without a doubt, Castle Dell's eldest Kindred and from a potent bloodline. Though his actual age is unknown, he is reputed to be well over 1000 years old. It is said that much of that time was spent in torpor, but nobody is sure how much of that time was spent in the deep sleep and how true that statement may be. He settled in Castle Dell around the same time as the city's inception, and has ruled as the Camarilla Prince ever since. There has never been known to be a contender to his throne, and his rule is undisputed. He is almost always attended by his ghoul and assistant, Tatyana Radovich, whom he uses as a buffer to the technology that he distrusts. He has never been seen to use modern technology directly, and has often been known for scoffing at such things. He prefers contact through correspondance and refuses to use a telephone in any capacity. He is also known to have at least one other assistant, probably also a ghoul, who acts as his personal driver. Dmitri is typically known to be a fair, but firm ruler. He spends little time with other Kindred, unless operating in an official capacity among the Court, and he relies heavily on his Seneschal to organize the needs of the other Kindred before he gets involved himself. He is known to have a decent control over his Beast and has only rarely been seen to lose his temper, usually only occuring before dispatching an offending Kindred. Many of the city's Kindred believe that Dmitri suffers from ennui, and his continuing withdrawal from mainstream Kindred society and gatherings would support this theory. It has been whispered that he may be close to returning to the endless sleep of torpor, but only time will determine the truth of that rumor. He continues to rule the city, but often acts primarily through his Seneschal; dictating what must be done and relying on the Seneschal to enforce his decisions and pass on his dictates to the other Kindred. Despite this apparent withdrawal, he continues to hold and appear in Court and regularly give audience to new arrivals in the city. '''"It does not matter what period of time it is, or what part of the world you are in; there will always be those who can lead, those who need to be led, and those rebellious fools who cannot accept leadership." -Prince Dmitri Simyanova ''' Origins Dmitri is known to have origins in Europe and, though he lacks any distinct accent, his name and occasional use of the Russian language strongly suggests that his life began in the region now known as Russia. He talks little of his past, though, and few have ever been known to question him regarding such things. Nobody really knows why the question is never broached; whether it be a touchy subject or if few have the courage to risk such a conversation. Known Ghouls Reginald Becker Tatyana Radovich